Matt and all his boys
by oddity94
Summary: A string of smutfics involving Matt. There weren't enough!


I was awakened by Matt getting into bed with me. Immediately he started pulling my underwear down as he kissed me. As soon as he had them off he began sucking me, and in no time I was fully erect. Matt expertly bobbed his head up and down on my shaft, gliding his tongue along my veiny 9 inch cock. He smelled of soap and his skin was damp. I settled back to enjoy the good head I was getting but I soon found out that Matt had other plans. He picked up the bottle of lube he'd brought with him and handed it to me.

"You wanna fuck your best friend?" He asked. I answered him by pushing him gently onto his back. Kneeling next to him I lubed up.

"Spread em." I told him, and crawled between his legs.

He put his legs on my shoulders as I put a knee on either side of his hips. Matt's butt was now wedged between my thighs. I Rubbed some lube on his ass, carefully inserting a finger as I did so, just as he'd done the first time he'd fucked me. He flinched at the invasion, but soon he was moaning softly as I worked my finger gently in and out of his ass.

I lean down to kiss and suck on Matt's neck, dragging his head back by the hair when he tries to block me. Matt screams when I sink my teeth into his neck, whimpering and struggling until he grows sluggish under me. I pull back and lick my lips, feeling the warm liquid go down my throat as I watch Matt's head roll to the side.

I'd waited as long as I could to get in that ass and now my dick wouldn't let me wait another second. I guided the head to his hole and started to push. I could hear the lube squishing as I rocked back and

forth on my heels. Then Matt dug his finger's into my thighs, and Iheard him groan as his resisting hole began to give way. I paused leaving the head of my dick wedged in his asshole. Matt was breathing hard and his asshole throbbed with every beat of his heart.

"Ok." He soon whispered, as he began to jerk his dick.

Slowly and gently I worked more and more dick into him. It felt as if I were slipping my shit into a

warm, soft condom. His insides caressed me sending waves of pleasure through my dick. His hole was relaxing and I was now able to thrust into him without causing him to wince and his groans of pain were becoming moans of pleasure. I rocked back and forth, my nutts bumping against his

butt as I fucked him.

"Yeah baby.' He whispered, as he continued to jerk his dick.

I was quickly becoming caught up in the pleasures I was experiencing and the sensations in my dick were spreading through my nutts and the rest of my body.

"Damn that shit feels good! Fuck my ass Tyler!" Matt said breathlessly.

I could feel my nutt approaching and his words seemed to push me closer.

"Awww Fuck Matt you gonna make me cum." I panted.

I thrust into him over and over plunging my shit as deep as I could in his ass, as he frantically jerked his dick. I felt more of a man than I'd ever before when I looked into his lust, and pleasure contorted face as I teetered on the edge. I was man enough to give as good as I got.

"Ohhh...Shit!...I'm...AhhhHHHHHHHHH!" I moaned, gasped and panted as my body shuddered and my dick throbbed and spurted deep in Matt's ass.

"mmmmm." Matt moaned as my cum flowed into him.

Gradually my thrusting slowed to a stop. My chest heaved with my heavy breathing, and my skin shone with sweat. After a few moments I pulled my dick out of Matt's ass and I could tell he too was close. I pushed his legs apart and dove head first between them.

"Fuck!" He cried out when I took him into my throat.

"Suck it Tyler! Suck that dick!" He panted again and again as he thrust into my mouth.

I'd never felt it this hard before. I slipped my hand between his lube and cum soaked cheeks as my head bobbed up and down.

"DayummmMMMMMMMM!" He howled, and his back arched when I shoved two fingers into his freshly fucked asshole. I felt his dick throb followed by a gush of his cream splattering against the back of my throat.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He moaned, his body convulsed and suddenly I had another mouthful of his warm creamy cum. He thrashed beneath me as again and again his throbbing dick spewed. I swallowed struggling to keep up with the flow, not wanting to waste a single delicious drop. My probing fingers seemed to prolong his nutt, although no longer in powerful spurt's Matt's cum continued to flow onto my tongue for longer that usual. Even after he'd stopped cumin my wiggling fingers still had him

whimpering and squirming with pleasure. Finally he pulled me into his arms and I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat while he held me close, occasionally he'd kiss my forehead. We stayed like that for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Let's get Jeremy tomorrow." Matt finally said.


End file.
